1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wallboard lifts and more specifically it relates to a wallboard support system for effectively supporting a wallboard such as but not limited to drywall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional wallboard lifts have been in use for years. Conventional wallboard lifts are comprised of a support unit with a pair of opposing outriggers that are slidably received by channels within the support unit. The opposing outriggers are extended outwardly when they are to support a wallboard such as but not limited to drywall.
One problem with conventional wallboard lifts is that there is limited space between the outriggers and the channels within the support unit thereby creating undue friction from rust and dirt. In addition, any damage to the support unit (e.g. dent, bending, etc.) can make it difficult to retract or extend the outriggers from the support unit. Finally, conventional wallboard lifts have a significant surface contact area between the outriggers and the support unit thereby increasing the resistance when extending or retracting the outriggers.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wallboard support system for effectively supporting a wallboard such as drywall.